


Ну почему он такой несуразный?

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Mentioned Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran, POV Dracula (Hotel Transylvania), Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Дракула размышляет о Джонатане.
Kudos: 2





	Ну почему он такой несуразный?

Ну почему он такой несуразный?  
Такой дёрганный, нервный такой…  
И как бы не были сильны соблазны,  
Жить он будет, ответ мой простой.

Да, не нравился мне он когда-то.  
Был он слишком весёлым, шумным.  
Но вся неприязнь подавалась куда-то,  
Стал он мне словно сыном родным.

Да, он весёлый и беззаботный,  
Да, и не думает он о проблемах больших.  
Но тем не менее он очень… зачётный,  
Ничем он не хуже нас остальных.

Да, человек он — такая судьба вот.  
Да, он прикажет недолго прожить.  
Но! В мире монстров совсем он не лишний.  
Такими, как он, буду я дорожить.

Пускай он стареет быстрее вампиров.  
Пускай беззаботен лишь только сейчас.  
Ударит то время — и станет вампиром:  
Кусну человека в последний я раз.

Пока же пускай он будет таким вот:  
Забавным, весёлым, игривым слегка.  
Пускай он живёт, растит мирно сына…  
Есть время немного — смерть далека.


End file.
